Anger Management Classes with Mr Karpusi
by niky0n
Summary: After being tricked by Kiku to join the Anger Management class that her older brother Ludwig had set up due to her violent temper and causing ruckus on school grounds almost everyday, Elizaveta reluctantly joins Mr. Heracles Karpusi's class. One of her classmates, Arthur, also had a serious temper problem, and was also forced to go to Mr. Karpusi's class. Crack pairing, EngHun.


W. Academy.

One of the most prestigious schools all over the world, W. Academy is the school where most kids and teens dream to go. Boasting with a high percentage of successful graduates, facilities and equipment of the highest standard, W. Academy has ranked first for almost a decade of its existence, and maintaining that rank is one of the objectives of the new rector of this school. He would do anything for the sake of his job, this school, its reputation—

"Gilbert, come back here!"

A voice coming from the gymnasium was clearly heard throughout the school. The blonde German sighed as he picked up the phone to call his secretary. "Another normal day in W. Academy, huh?", he whispered to himself. The secretary picked up, his voice in an understanding tone,

"Another fight among your children, Gerhart?"

His answer was a deep and long sigh. How would he maintain peace in the school if he himself can't control his own children? He could hear his secretary laughing on the other end, being the easygoing Italian that he is. "Okay, okay. I'll call one of the students from the discipline committee to stop them.. Well, if they could stop them.", he said, then ended the call. The blonde German looked out from the glass windows. Definitely, this is going to be a stressful day.

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

The albino hid among the trees, while the angry Hungarian tried to search for him, shouting profanities and calling out his name. He shivered in fear as he looked at his yellow bird, he felt as if he was going to die if ever Elizaveta finds him. He just needed to hide there, and avoid being spotted at least, before Dad sends help..

"Elizaveta."

A stern voice called out, making Elizaveta turn her head quickly to face the German who was about to approach her. The bloodthirsty look in her eyes softened, and a sweet smile replaced the frown on her face as she called his name, "Ludwig!"

She ran towards him, then glomped him as soon as she got close, while Ludwig still had the stern look on his face, but a bit flustered.

"Elizaveta, what are you doing here and not attending your classes?", he asked, as he walked towards the main building, carrying her on his back.

"Umm.. Well..", the Hungarian hesitated to answer. She knew that she would get in trouble once his older brother knows the reason why she had been causing a ruckus (again) in the school campus.

Ludwig sighed. "How many times have I told you that you should stop with always being violent and hotheaded, hmm? You know that it will cause the school's reputation to degrade a bit, knowing that a person would be unsophisticated enough to resort to violence."

Elizaveta tightened her grip around his neck. "But big _bruder, _you know that Gilbert's such a pain in the ass. Just this morning, he took the bento I made for you, Feliciano and Roderich, and it made me kinda angry.." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, big _bruder._"

Another sigh escaped from the German's lips. "Well, it can't be helped, I guess. But next time, if you want to kill Gilbert, do it at home, okay? Not in public.", he said as Elizaveta got off his back when they finally arrived at the main building. Elizaveta smiled and gestured an "A-OK" sign before she walked away to attend to her classes.

"Take care. And no fighting.", Ludwig reminded her, then went off to his own classes as well.

* * *

"Hey, Eliza, Eliza!"

A happy Italian sat on the seat in front of her, as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Apparently, she had slept throughout all her classes, and the only ones remaining in the room were Feliciano and her Japanese friend named Kiku.

"Eliza, you slept in class again~", Feliciano sang as the trio were about to walk outside the campus gates.

"I'm just tired.. From chasing that dumbass Gilbert this morning. And to think that I prepared pasta just for you, Feliciano.."

The Italian looked surprised. "Ve? Pasta? You cooked pasta for me?"

Elizaveta scratched her head as she answered. "W-Well, yeah.. But Gilbert ate it all up!"

A supposed-to-be(?) angry expression was on Feliciano's face. "My pasta.. Pasta..", he muttered to himself.

Kiku remained silent as he listened to the pair's conversation. He was hesitating if he should tell Elizaveta what Ludwig had ordered him to tell her, but at the same time, he was really, really tempted to get his hands on that HD camera..

"Elizaveta, would you mind going out with me?"

The words escaped from his lips. He bowed deeply, his face blushing a deep red. "This wouldn't work, this wouldn't work..", were the thoughts running in his mind. But the HD camera..

Elizaveta froze on the spot. Feliciano froze too, his grin stuck on his face as the three stood there, awkward silence filling the air. Elizaveta slowly looked back at Kiku, her mouth twitching as she asked him,

"What, Kiku? I think my ears are failing me, because I think you tried to ask if.."

Kiku bowed lower in front of her. "Please, go out with me!" He closed his eyes, feeling deeply embarrassed by the act he had to put up. He didn't really agree when Ludwig proposed the plan for "Operation: Get Elizaveta to attend Anger Management class", but he didn't care as long as he got that HD camera. Kiku asked Ludwig why he himself didn't ask Elizaveta to attend those classes, but Ludwig shrugged it off by saying, "Elizaveta knows me too well. While you.. I bet she'll be surprised if you suddenly spoke out of the blue." Kiku bit his lower lip, starting to feel afraid if Elizaveta would try to kill him for having to say such an absurd statement.

Elizaveta just stood there, her mouth gagged a bit from shock. In her entire existence, no one ever confessed to her because: One, she was scary. Two, she always acted more like a guy than a girl. And three, she didn't let any guy close to her that easily.

But this was Kiku. Her longtime friend since middle school. Her friend that didn't speak often or shared any personal stories with her. Her friend who she shared a passion on photography with. And the problem is?

He's only a friend.

Kiku looked up to see Elizaveta's expression. She still stood there, with the same gagged expression, while Feliciano hopelessly waved his hands in front of Elizaveta's eyes. Kiku looked into her eyes as he spoke, "Tomorrow. 4PM. Extracurricular activities room. Don't be late."

He quickly walked away, his mind kept on repeating, "For the HD camera, for the HD camera.." and then he was gone. Elizaveta stood there, slowly falling down on her knees, her face still the same expression. The Italian was worried if Elizaveta needed help or something, and tried to call Ludwig, but then decided to ask the question that was running on Elizaveta's mind all this time:

"Are you going to go tomorrow, Eliza?"

She doesn't know. She doesn't really know.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hallo~ This story is supposed to be a romantic comedy, but.. T^T I guess I just can't write funny fanfics._

_Notes:_

_Gerhart is Germania, and the secretary is Ancient Rome. :)_


End file.
